Akatsuki House
by ChinTalia
Summary: In this house, the Akatsuki can't use their ninja tricks. They will only act as ordinary beings. But there will be many things that will happen... And who's voice-sama?
1. The Black Hole and The Voice

Talia: Hmm… This is our first Naruto fanfic.

Chin: So you guys should be nice to us.

Talia: So… We don't own Naruto.

Chin: But we wish we did…

----------

The Akatsuki are having a meeting in which who will capture who. They are inside their hideout and there is one thing that they didn't realize.

"Itachi. Kisame. I want you to capture The 9-tailed beast," Pein commanded.

"_Hai_, leader-sama," Itachi and Kisame said.

"Deidara. Sasori. You two will get the 1-tailed beast."

"Yes, leader-sama," Sasori said.

"Leader-sama! Tobi saw something!," cried Tobi who was the first to realize the black hole.

"Holy sh*t! Jashin is going to take us!," cried out Hidan.

"_Baka_! I'm not Jashin," a voice said.

And then the black hole started to sucked them one by one. When they were all inside the black hole, they all felt dizzy. Well, of course they'll get dizzy, they're inside a black hole that keeps going on and on… Then everything stopped. Then the black hole was gone and they were all inside a place that looks like a simple house.

"You are all under my control now," the same voice said.

"Who the hell are you, hm?" asked Deidara.

"You can just call me voice-sama," the voice said.

"Why with the _-sama_?" asked Sasori.

"I'm your leader here. I control you."

"But I'm their leader," Pein said.

"There's only one leader and it's me!"

"And what if we don't want to be in your control?" asked Itachi.

"Then you all will die!"

"F*ck! You can't f*cking kill us! We're criminals, you know!" said Hidan.

"You can't use your ninja tricks here. You will all act as real human beings. This is my house thus, you will act on my command."

"This is hell...," the Akatsuki said.

----------

Talia: I know that it's veeeeeeeerrrry short but it's the first chapter and it's our first Naruto fanfic.

Chin: I think we can promise to make longer chapters.

Talia: But first, you need to R&R!!!

Chin: Yup! R&R!


	2. Learning things

Chin: pls. read our second chapter! Talia isn't here so i guess im the one who`ll be typing it.. but pls. REVIEW

Talia: *comes in* stupid! i'm here! but she's really the one typing.

ChinTalia: by the way hope you like it :)

* * *

It`s been a week since the black hole incident happened and the Akatsuki were almost going insane. Pein is always staring into space. Konan kept making paper cranes. Itachi sometimes mumbles something to himself. Kisame kept eating and eating. Sasori can`t make puppets anymore so he just joins Pein in staring into space. Hidan kept crying for help to Jashin and always screams curses (like he always do). Kakuzu can`t get anymore money so he joins Kisame in is always eating also but because he`s insane,he eats vegetables instead of we all know that Tobi is insane so he remained the same.

"Gah!There`s no more food!"yelled out Kisame,going to the food cupboards.

"Voice-sama!We need some food"Zetsu said to the two

"You guys can be our food"Zetsu daid to the two.

"You are not allowed to eat each other,Zetsu."Voice-sama said

"Konan buy some food"

"Eh? Why me?"Disagreed Konan."We can`t go out of this house,right?

"Because I know I can trust you."

"Why is that?"

"Because if you run away, I`ll tell that you--"

"Ok! I`ll do it! Where will I go?"

A paper shoot straight into Konan in which she caught safely."Follow the red markings"Said voice-sama"And buy the foods listed there"

"Ok...um, what`s a coke?"

"You`ll know it when you started buying so off you go."

Konan rolled her eyes then headed to the market while the boys were totally going insane.

"Oi, you sure there`s no more food?" asked Itachi.

"_Hai_!I`ve looked inside all the cupboards and no more food,"said Kisame

"Have you searched the refrigirator?" asked voice-sama.

"Refri-what?"

"The big-white thing in the kitchen."

"Oh. You mean the cold machine. I`ve searched there too."

"So... what`ve we going to do while Konan`s gone?"asked Pein who finally stopped staring into space.

"You can watch the television if you want" voice-sama suggested.

"What`s that?"the Akatsuki asked

"It`s the big box with the screen. There's one in the living room"

The Akatsuki immediately went to the living room and saw the big box with screen the Hidan asked,"How do you work this big shit?"

"Press the button on the down most left part."

"you mean this,un?"Deidara who was painting at the big button.

"Yup"answered voice-sama Deidara pressed a moving picture came up from the screen and all was shock so they suddenly hid behind the then after some minutes,they were already having fun watching the tv. The show that was on right now was "The Simpsons"

"That yellow fat guy is stupid"Tobi said

"The genius one spoke genius one "Deidara said,sarcastically."And besides everyone there is stupid,yeah"

"Tobi is a good boy!"cried Tobi,"I`m going to watch by my self!"then he went to the computer that was on a corner then he tried to open it but it didn`t,"It`s broken!waaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Baka!That`s not a television. That`s a computer, Tobi!"said voice-sama

"Here,let me open it for you."Then the computer opened itself.

"What do you do with a computer?"Pein asked who was with the other akasuki members.

"You search,play,watch,read,upload,surf and do some more other things that can be fun while using the computer."voice-sama explained

"Yay!The television is free!"Tobi then immediately went to the T.V to continue watching "The Simpsons"

"But you guys can`t still use the you don`t know how to."voice-sama said.

"Then teach us."Sasori said

"It`s hard to explain because I`m just a voice so I'll hire someone to teach you."

"Then hire someone already."Kakuzu said,"And if it costs alot, I won`t pay."

"Sure. I think you can wait for the teacher for 2 days."

"Teacher for what?"asked a blue-haired girl beside Hidan.

"Holy Jashin!! Shit"screamed the Jashinist in surprise,"Why the fuck did you do that bitch?!"

"I just also I`ve already bought the foods."Konan said,holding the paper bag of foods,"And i bought some lollipops for my self.I`m not sharing!"

"good may now cook."voice-sama the akatsuki boys started laughing that made Konan feel embarassed.

"K-Konan-can!Do you cook?"asked Tobi who was laughing hard.

"Bwahaha!That bitch is going to cook!It`ll be shit!"cried Hidan who kept laughing and laghing...

* * *

Chin: Hmm... Boring.

Talia: What's boring? *pulls out her cute dagger*

Chin: The story.

Talia: Wanna die?

Chin: *scared* Sorry! *hides behind Itachi*

Talia: Bwahaha! Say that again and I'll kill you!

Chin: OK! Sorry!

Talia: Good... Anyways, R&R!!!

Chin: One more question, who wants an OC in this story?


End file.
